1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking mechanism and a child carrier therewith, and more particularly, to a braking mechanism capable of preventing fake-braking and a child carrier therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Child carriers, such as dining chairs, cribs, strollers, three-wheeled bicycles, are equipped with wheels and braking mechanisms for braking the wheels of the child carriers. The braking mechanisms on the strollers are highly emphasized since the strollers are often used outdoors. For example, the braking mechanisms on the strollers are used for stopping movement of the strollers, fixing the strollers, or constraining the stroller from moving on a ramp. In order to prevent the stroller from sliding, a reliable braking mechanism on the stroller is a critical issue of safety for a child sitting in the stroller. The braking mechanism of the conventional stroller includes a braking base installed on a shaft and a braking treadle pivoted to the braking base. The wheel includes a plurality of braking tooth members, and a plurality of braking slots is formed among the braking tooth members. A braking member is disposed on the braking treadle corresponding to the braking slots. When the braking treadle is trod, the braking treadle rotates relative to the braking base. Thus, the braking member is embedded inside the braking slot, and meanwhile the wheel is incapable of rotating. When the braking treadle is lifted, the braking member exits the braking slot, such that the wheel is freely rotated.
However, the above-mentioned braking mechanism often generates fake-braking, resulting in safety concerns of the stroller. Practically, the tip of the braking tooth member might abut against the braking member during braking process, so that the braking member is incapable of being completely embedded inside the braking slot. Since the tip of the braking tooth member stops the braking treadle, it misleads that the wheel is locked. Alternatively, although the braking member is embedded inside the braking slot, there is no force firmly applied to ensure the embedding. Accordingly, the braking member could separate from the braking slot once the braking member is touched by objects. Furthermore, it will cause danger for a child when the stroller is on the ramp.